sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Max the Demon Hedgehog
Max was created by the devil to help him to turn the world into hell, but after some missons, he saw the beauty of the world and betray him. His current mission is to destroy the devil and hell. Apparence He's a red hedgehog with red eyes, red spines, red shirt, red coat, red gloves, red and white pants, red and white shoes and red wings. Backstory The devil created several demons to aid him into transform the world into hell. He create max to be the leader of the demons, but he want to do it alone because he says that the others are useless and says he's the only the devil need to do the job. The devil then sends him to the surface to kill several humans and burn it all. During a mission, he was about to kill a couple, but saw the woman pregnant and returned to hell, the demon questioned him and asked why he did not kill her, he replied that he doesn't kill pregnant women because she is waiting the baby to be born. The devil threatened to kill him if he didn't kill her, but he disobeys him and flies away. He realizes that he is a traitor and can never return to hell, so he decides to destroy the devil and hell, so he doesn't destroy the beauty of the world. Personality When was working for the devil, he was cold blood, not caring who he kills, just doing it to please the devil and prefer to do it alone. After betraying him, he still have the same personality, but he doesn't kill humans, only demons and villains. He doesn't like to work together, because he don't want others to get hurt or killed during his fights against the demons. Relationships Ethan Both where evil in the past, but the difference is that max was already evil when he was created and ethan was turned into a robot programed to obey eggman. Both have fought several times and after changing sides, they have become friends but continue to fight against each other because they do not consider themselves friends, leaving others confused. Ian He finds Ian very annoying because he always complains that he can never get good at ninja training, he always has the urge to end him and never hear his voice again. But even with all this, he considers him a friend. Lany When she arrived in 2016, both him and ethan compete to see which of them will stay with her, but always fail because she loves ethan, leaving max with broken heart. Even after these events and feeling jealous of them, he considers her a friend. Makoto When Makoto arrived in American mobius, Max and the others couldn't figure out what he said because he is Japanese. Max usually teaches him to speak their language and even though he can't understand him, he also considers him a friend. Abilities Fly: Max can fly using his wings, he can fly faster when absorbs a lot of fire. Pyrokinesis: By being born in hell, he can control the fire, survive fiery attacks and hot places. Spin Dash: Like others, he can turn into a sphere and attack several targets. He can also turn into a burning sphere which is more powerful. Burning Fists: When his fists catch fire, he manages to give stronger punches that can leave the enemy on fire. Forms Super Max When he uses the chaos emeralds, he becomes super max and his pyrokinesis becomes more powerful. But because he wasn't born in mobius, he can't control the form. Demon Max When he worked for the devil, it turns into a form in which he turns his eyes completely white and his body on fire. If he transform in the form, he will lose control because that form was controlled by the devil. Because he betrayed him, the devil stopped controlling the form and let it control him. Fire Max If he absorbs a large amount of fire, he will transform into a form in which his body burns and is the only form he can control. Also his fire powers become more powerful than the super form. Trivia Many often find it strange that he likes to drink pepper and he always says "I was born in hell, a totally hot place, I'm used to hot things". If water falls on him, his powers temporarily disappear and he becomes weak. Even though he hates demons, he likes to read hellboy comics. Gallery Category:Neutral Category:Elemental Abilities Category:Spiritual Characters